disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gunther Hessenheffer
|} Gunther Hessenheffer (grany przez Kentona Duty) - jest głównym bohaterem w serialu Taniec rządzi, w którym tańczy w programie Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Jest synem Kashlacka i Squitzy Hessenheffer i bratem bliźniakiem Tinki. Uczęszcza do Liceum Johna Hughesa. Jest na wymianie studenckiej od pierwszej klasy, a urodził się w małym kraju górskim w Europie, którego nigdy nazwy nie podano. Historia Gunther urodził się w małym górskim kraju w Europie, którego nazwy nie podano z jego bliźniaczą siostrą - Tinką. Jego matka, Squitza była księżniczką w swoim kraju, aż ich ojciec (Kashlack) pobrał się z nią. Gunther przybył do Ameryki wraz z rodziną, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem. On i jego siostra zostali wpisani na listę studentów kursowych od 1 klasy w szkole podstawowej, gdzie spotkał CeCe Jones i Rocky Blue. Gdy miał 13 lat w 8 klasie brał udział w castingu do lokalnego programu tanecznego Taniec rządzi w Chicago i przeszedł stając się jednym z najmłodszych tancerzy nastoletnich. W trzecim sezonie Gunther wraca do kraju. Osobowość Gunther jest opisany jako ekstrawagancki, modny, niepowtarzalny, dziwny, teatralny i ambitny tancerz programu Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Jest z niewielkiego górskiego kraju, którego nazwy nigdy nie podano. Okazuje się w odcinku "Show It Up", że on i jego siostra mają zdolności muzyczne jak zagrali dwa popularne utwory z ich kraju. Okazuje się także, że obydwoje mają skarpeto-lalki "Mały Gunther" i "Mała Tinka" w odcinku "Hot Mess It Up". Starali się być mili dla Deuce'a. W odcinku "Vatalihootsit It Up" on i Tinka zaprosili CeCe i Rocky do domu, aby świętować Dzień Vatalihootsita, święto, w którym można uczcić swoich wrogów. Okazuje się, że ich rodzice są jeszcze bardziej dziwni niż on i Tinka. Relacje Tinka Hessenheffer (Siostra) prawo|250px Gunther i Tinka są bliźniakami dwujajowymi i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, którzy spędzają dużo czasu ze sobą. Również są partnerami w Taniec rządzi w Chicago. W odcinku "Add It Up" Tinka czuje się samotna i chce pójść na randkę. Gunther oferuje, że może zabrać ją na pierwszą randkę, ale Tinka stwierdza, że ona chce "prawdziwą randkę". Gunther wygląda na zszokowanego i przerażonego, gdy Tinka mówi jeszcze "To nie jest tak, że będziemy się rozwijać i weźmiemy ślub!". Często noszą jaskrawe ubrania dopasowane i pokazał się ich talent muzyczny ("A Goat for Christmas" i "Your Uncle is a Werewolf") podczas konkursu talentów w odcinku "Show It Up". Okazuje się, że dbają o swego kuzyna Klausa w odcinkach "Taneczna aukcja" i "Sąd nastolatków". W odcinku "Taniec rządzi w Japonii" ich bliskość jest oficjalnie ujawniona, kiedy Tinka jest aresztowana i prawie deportowana. (patrz: Gunka) CeCe Jones (Przyjaciółka/Nieprzyjaciółka/Możliwe zainteresowanie) prawo|250px Gunther jest nieprzyjacielem CeCe. Obydwoje tańczą w Taniec rządzi w Chicago i chodzą do Liceum Johna Hughesa. Obydwoje czasem się nie dogadują i rzucają obelgi na siebie. Mogą być także przyjaciółmi jak widać w odcinku "Model It Up", gdy CeCe pracowała z nim jako trener modelingu. W odcinku "Dzień dobry, Chicago" są oni wybrani przez Gary'ego Wilde'a jako tancerze do Dzień Dobry, Chicago!. W odcinku "Fałszywa prawda" Życie Nastolatków mówi o ich życiu, że CeCe jest zakochana w Guntherze, powodując, że CeCe jest oburzona i twierdzi, że nie była w nim zakochana. W odcinku "Niespodzianki rządzą" idą razem na pogrzeb listonosza, a później Gunther znajduje się na przyjęciu urodzinowym CeCe. Widząc, że Tinka i CeCe są przyjaciółkami, być może Gunther stałby się jej przyjacielem. (patrz: GeCe) Rocky Blue (Przyjaciółka/Nieprzyjaciółka) lewo|350px Rocky jest nieprzyjaciółką Gunthera i tancerką Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Oni często się nie dogadują i lubią rzucać obelgi na siebie, ale czasem są przyjazne chwile. Rocky zgodziła się za siebie i za CeCe, by przyjść do ich domu w Święto Vatalihootsita w odcinku "Vatalihootsit It Up", w którym Gunther mówi, że Rocky jest najmądrzejszą dziewczyną w szkole. W odcinku "Show It Up" Rocky zapytała go i jego siostrę, Tinkę, czyby dołączyli do ich grupy, by pokonać Candy Cho, dopóki nie dołączyli do zespołu Candy Cho. W odcinku "Break It Up" siedzą razem pod koniec odcinka. On pomyślał, że Rocky to jakaś "czarownica" w odcinku "Kick It Up". Pomaga jej także w modelingu w odcinku "Model It Up". W odcinku "Dzień dobry, Chicago", Rocky jest zazdrosna, gdy CeCe tańczy z Guntherem w Dzień Dobry, Chicago! i początkowo zgadza się pomóc Tince, żeby CeCe zachorowała, więc nie mogłaby tańczyć w show. Gdy Gunther wyjechał do starego kraju, aby opiekować się swoją praprababcią i Tinka jest miła dla Rocky i CeCe, więc mogliby Gunther i Rocky być przyjaciółmi. (patrz: Runther) Deuce Martinez (Przyjaciel/Nieprzyjaciel) prawo|250px Ich rozmowa w serialu jest kilka razy. W odcinku "Add It Up" Gunther założył się z Deuce'em, że pokona go w ręcznych zapasach. Gunther bije go we wszystkich meczach i Deuce przegrywa wszystkie ubrania (jest dostrzegany potem jak przechodzi obok domu i patrzy na Rocky i CeCe i mówi "Macie po prostu szczęście, że wygrałem z powrotem swoją bieliznę"). Gunther i Tinka wybrali, że dla Deuce'a będą mili ("Terapie rządzą"). Gunther nazywa go "Deucie". (patrz: Deuther) Flynn Jones (Przyjaciel/Nieprzyjaciel) prawo|250px Gunther został wprowadzony do Flynna, kiedy miał się nim opiekować wraz z Tinką w odcinku "Meatball It Up". Flynn korzysta z faktu, że pochodzą oni z innego kraju, tworząc wiele rzeczy, których opiekun musi robić w Ameryce. Opiekował się nim także gdy wszyscy jechali z Rocky do szpitala w odcinku "Break It Up" oraz w odcinku "Jajka rządzą", gdy Flynn zwolnił Ty'a z roli opiekuna. Wydają się dobrze dogadywać, gdy Gunther jest jego opiekunem, takie jak ubieranie się jak gwiazdy rocka. (patrz: Guntynn) Ty Blue (Przyjaciel/Nieprzyjaciel) lewo|250px Gunther jest szkolnym nieprzyjacielem, a niekiedy także przyjacielem Ty'a. Czasem się nie dogadują. W przeważającej części to przyjaciele. W odcinku "Age It Up" Ty pomógł Guntherowi zdobyć Danielle. Udało mu się, obracając Gunthera w "cool" faceta o imieniu "G", poprzez jego wygląd i nastawienie. Gdy Danielle przyjmuje ofertę Gunthera, by pójść z nim na randkę, Ty oferuje pizzę, żeby świętować, lecz Gunther odrzucił, ponieważ myślał, że jest zbyt dobry dla Ty'a. Zagrali także w ping-ponga w odcinku "Obóz taneczny" i razem z Guntherem startowali w tym, kto ma się opiekować Flynnem w odcinku "Jajka rządzą". (patrz: Tynther) Danielle (Jednoodcinkowe zainteresowanie) prawo|250px Danielle to była dziewczyna, która zainteresowała Gunthera w odcinku "Age It Up". Gunther poszedł po porady do Ty'a, który powiedział, że musi wszystko w sobie zmienić jeśli chce jej zaimponować. Udało się, lecz ona go rzuciła, gdy on bronił Tinkę, bo powiedziała, że Tinka mogłaby się z nimi zadawać, gdyby się zmieniła jak on. Obecny w odcinkach Sezon 1 * Start It Up * Meatball It Up * Give It Up * Add It Up * Kick It Up * Age It Up * Hook It Up * Show It Up * Hot Mess It Up * Vatalihootsit It Up * Model It Up * Break It Up Sezon 2 * Terapie rządzą * Taniec rządzi w L.A. * Taneczna aukcja * Obóz taneczny * Dzień dobry, Chicago * Jajka rządzą * Sąd nastolatków * Kto to zrobił? * Protest rządzi * Fałszywa prawda * Rock and Roll rządzi * Piżamowa impreza * Niespodzianki rządzą * Taniec rządzi w Japonii Ciekawostki * Jego hasłem jest "Hello Bay-Beee!" * Hot Mess It Up: Posiada kukiełkę (skarpetę), którą nazywa Mały Gunther. * Potrafi gotować, sprzątać i szyć. * Heat It Up: On nie umie się ogolić. * Hot Mess It Up: Udał się do tańca z CeCe. * Kick It Up: Myślał, że Rocky jest czarownicą. * Protest rządzi: Budzi się o 3 nad ranem, aby zaplanować swój strój z Tinką. * Protest rządzi: On nauczył się rosyjskiego. * Model It Up: Czyta wiadomości innych ludzi. * Show It Up: Potrafi grać na gitarze i na ukulele i potrafi śpiewać. * Model It Up: Jest trenerem CeCe i Rocky do modelingu. * Vatalihootsit It Up: On myśli, że Rocky jest najmądrzejszą dziewczyną w szkole. * Jego najlepszą przyjaciółką jest własna siostra bliźniacza - Tinka. * Add It Up: Jest znacznie silniejszy niż inni myślą. * Fałszywa prawda: Może ewentualnie myśleć o CeCe w romantyczny sposób, ze względu na jego flirt z nią i jego próby pocałunku. * Dzień dobry, Chicago: Zrobienie włosów zajmuje mu półtora godziny. * W sezonie trzecim powrócił do kraju. Pamiętne cytaty * Gunther: "Ja jestem Gunther" Tinka: "A ja jestem Tinka" Razem:"I Jesteśmy Hessenhefferowie". * "Ale G każdego nazywa stary" * "Program nazywa się Taniec rządzi w Chicago, a nie Mój Brzuch rządzi w Chicago" * "Hello Bay-Beee" Galeria Aby przejść do galerii kliknij tutaj Kategoria:Postacie